


A Seventeen

by hollowanchors



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowanchors/pseuds/hollowanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that the agony, on a scale of one to one hundred, of falling from a height and dying is seventeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Seventeen

They say that the agony, on a scale of one to one hundred, of falling from a height and dying is seventeen.  They also say that falling is just like flying.  The agony that said person endures could be mental and emotion, if they regretted the decision to die the moment they left the edge, or physical, if they remember the impact itself.  He can't help but to wonder if they remember their bones shattering or if the last thing they remember is flying.

 

  
_Please, God, let them live_ , he thinks and lets himself fall.


End file.
